Although senior leadership has been re-organized, the actual consistency and interactivity of the team remains stable. In fact, Dr. DiPaola was appointed as Director of CINJ following multiple appointments at CINJ including Co-Leader of the Prostate Program, Chief of Medical Oncology and Associate Director for Clinical Science. Dr. Edmund Lattime, a prior Associate Director, was appointed to the position of Deputy Director in 2008 by Dr. DiPaola. Dr. Joseph R. Bertino remains as Chief Scientific Officer. Dr. Michael Reiss continues as Associate Director for Translational Science and has appropriately assumed oversight of all basic science and translational shared resources. Dr. Eileen White, a Program Leader since 2004, was appointed Associate Director for Basic Science and, following a move of her laboratories to the main CINJ building in New Brunswick, increased basic science mentorship at CINJ. Dr. Joseph Aisner is Associate Director for Clinical Science as in the 2004 review, and Dr. Susan Goodin has been appointed Assistant Director for Clinical Science and Director ofthe Office of Human Research Services. Stability in administration also remains, as Ms. Linda Barker continues as Associate Director for Administration and Planning. As a new leader. Dr. Helmut Zarbl was appointed Associate Director for Public Health Science, overseeing CINJ's efforts in prevention, control, and population science. Salary support for these individuals is requested only for the effort attributable to research-related activities.